Dawg Eat Dawg
by LyL GuRL
Summary: This is a parody of the show Dog Eat Dog!! But with fighters in it, hehe! Please R&R and tell me if I should go on with this....


Dawg Eat Dawg

The Contestants

By LyL GuRL

A curly long-haired blonde woman with a model body in a tank top, skirt, and heels walks onto the stage. (audience (including you) whistles)

Eliza:Hello, and welcome to tonight's show, Dawg Eat Dawg!! **barks** I am Eliza Masters, lover of Ken Masters, who, by the way, is one of our contestants tonight! (audience whistles and cheers) Yeah, we're engaged! Take a look at my RING!! (camera zooms in on her precious, expensive diamond wedding ring)(crowd cheers louder) Anyways, here are the contestants!!

(camera moves to the six contestants in front their podiums)

Eliza:Here we have Zangief from Russia!! (Zangief scratches himself) Fei Long from China! (Fei Long takes off his shades and gives audience a star smile) Dhalsim from India! ( just meditates) Morrigan from…Underworld (?)! ( blows a kiss) Juni from Shadowlaw! ( does nothing) And…my hunnie Ken from Seattle!! I love you! ( Ken does a victory sign) Now! Let's get to know our six contestants!

Eliza walks over to Zangief's podium. 

Eliza:Zangief! I am surprised to see you here on this show!! Don't you usually have more fun wrestling bears?

Zangief:Who told you that?

Eliza:I forgot. But why are you competing today, Zangief?

Zangief:Got bored of wrestling bears. 

Eliza:So you seek more excitement by being in this show! Well nice to meet you Zangief. (walks to Fei Long)

Eliza:Hello, Fei Long. 

Fei Long:Hey, babe. My number is--

Eliza:Ahem ( shows him her wedding ring)

Fei Long:It's okay, he won't suspect a thing!

Eliza:I'm not THAT blonde! Back to the subject, what are you planning to do with the prize money if you win? I mean, don't you star in movies and fight in tournaments and get money that way?

Fei Long:Sure, but I plan to go on a nice long vacation. The stress of being a star, it's too much. Would you like to come along with me on my Bahamas vacation? Or we could go to Honolulu and --

Eliza:So! Hi, Dhalsim, how are you doing today?

Dhalsim:Great, miss. I forgot my morning meditating but the stretches I did a while ago freshened me up.

Eliza:That's great. Hope you're ready for some competition tonight, then! Why are you here, Dhalsim?

Dhalsim:I want to win and give the money to my hometown of Calcutta. They have so many in need over there.

Eliza:How generous of you. Well, then good luck! (to Morrigan) Hi Miss Morrigan! What brings you here tonight?

Morrigan:(laughs) Just for fun. And your man.

Eliza:What?! Ken? What are you talking about?

Morrigan:He's gonna be mine, hehe. I've had my eye on him ever since I came here. You guys just don't seem right together, tsk tsk.

Eliza:What the *beep*? You little *beep* I'll beat the *beep* out of you!

Morrigan:Hahahahaha!

Eliza:(to the producers) Can kick her *beep*?! 

Morrigan;CAN you? That's the question.

½u of Audience (you):Eliza! Eliza!

Other ½t of Audience (you):Morrigan! Morrigan!

Ken:Girls! Settle down! (to the producer) Charlie! Help! (Ken runs and grabs Eliza before she jumps at Morrigan and Charlie grabs Morrigan before she jumps at Eliza)

Both girls start swearing a bit more then they are carried off.

Ken:( to audience) Well, I guess we are a bit…delayed. Sorry, guys, we'll be back in a few minutes! ( runs back stage with Charlie)

(after about 10 minutes)

Charlie, Ken, Morrigan, and Eliza walk out together onto the stage. Eliza clears her throat and puts her microphone on her shirt. 

Eliza:We are very sorry about the delay there! Morrigan has her eyes off my fiance and now has them on Charlie! Yep that's how this problem was fixed, but Cammy, if you're watching, turn off the T.V.!! But now we shall……commence! ……I used a BIG word! (laughs) 

Morrigan is trying to do her thing while Charlie is sweating like crazy. 

Charlie:Um, Miss Morrigan, I have a girlf-

Ken:(elbows Charlie) Shhh! Keep it going so there won't be any problem!

Charlie:But Cammy--

Morrigan:Forget Cammy, or whoever. I can make you happyyyyyy! I promiseJ 

Charlie:How bout you play this game first, then we, uh, sort things out?**sweat drop**

Morrigan:Anything you say, hun. ( Gets into her place at her podium while Charlie runs off safely)

Eliza:As we were! It was…Juni! Yes, Juni was who we need to know about! Hi, Miss Juni, and how are you?

Juni:I feel like crap. What am I doing here? I don't remember anything.

Eliza:Oh, I'm sorry bout that, but you are a contestant on Dawg Eat Dawg, and tonight you could win 40 million dollars!! So what would you do with the money?

Juni:………………………………....Give it to my lord, M. Bison.

Eliza:Well, that's very nice of you. Are you two…?

Juni:I dunno. Juli seems to catch his eye more often, and then Cammy…never mind.

Eliza:Okay, well nice to have you here. And finally, KEN MASTERS!! Yayyy! I love you so much, sweetheart! Thanks for being here tonight! I already know a lot about you * wink* but since the audience doesn't I guess I'll question you anyway. What would you do with the prize money when you get it?

Morrigan:IF he gets it.

Eliza:(glare) What would you do with the money WHEN you get it, Ken?

Ken:(grins)My surprise, Eliza. You'll never guess where we're going on our honeymoon.

Eliza:*gasp* Oh, Ken! I just wanna-- well not here…but Ohhh, is it, Cancoon?

Ken:maybe.

Eliza:Sunset Beach?!

Ken:maybe.

Eliza:Miami Beach?!

Ken:maybe.

Eliza:Paris?!

Ken:maybe.

Eliza:……………Tokyo?

Ken:Yep.

Eliza:Why the heck are we going to Tokyo?!?! What kind of joke is that, Ken?!

Ken:What? I thought it'd be cool for a change.

Eliza:I want ROMANTIC, not KEWLLLL. Arrg! I am so pissed!

Ken:What's the matter with you, Eliza? All I wanted was for us to have a honeymoon together!

Eliza:In ToKyO?! ToKyO?!?!?!?!? Why don't you just go with that friend of yours, Rye-yoo, or Rhea or whatever. He'll have PLentY of fun there! Arrrg!

Ken:So that's the way you want it, huh? I guess you can just forget about our marriage, then! 

Eliza:I guess so!! (pulls ring off her finger and throws it at him) Come back for me when you're ready, Ken! (starts walking off the stage, then stops and says:"We'll be back after these commercials. Maybe." Then starts walking off again)

Morrigan:So Ken, whaddya say we go to my place and you know….

Charlie:*beep* it!!! Where's my show going?!? Get Akuma out there…NOW!

Worker:Got it.


End file.
